Drag Situation
Drag Situation is a Mario and Shantae crossover fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. This fanfiction short focus on Shantae seeking to a high school job in another dimension when she took over as Ms. Mergess' job, avoiding to get caught from her vacation trip. Characters *Shantae *Mona *Ms. Mergess *Ms. Sinda *Mrs. Cickleberg *Fany *Paniella *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Shadow Sirens **Vivian **Marilyn **Beldam *Rockside *Ashley and Red *Manager Joe *Risky Boots *Vanessa *Dribble and Spitz (minor) *Tuki (cameo) *Private (cameo) *Orbulon (mentioned) *Samus (mentioned) *Princess Shroob (mentioned) *Bolo (mentioned) *Old Uncle Mimic (mentioned) Transcript (At Diamond City High, Mona was in a hurry, arriving at the cafeteria to deliver pizzas to everyone) *Mona: Free pizzas for everyone! *Female Assistant: Young lady, what are you holdings in your hands? *Mona: It's a whole box of pizzas for everyone. *Female Assistant: You know it's a PTSA party only for PTSA members, place them over the table. *Mona: Thank you miss. *Female Assistant: Don't ever bring those roller skates to school ever again. *Mona: Sorry, i was in a hurry. *Manager Joe: Mona, you came on time. *Mona: Joe? What are you doing here? *Manager Joe: I just wanted to stop by with Ms. Mergess for a talk. How is the job going? *Mona: Pretty hard. *Manager Joe: Oh, i brought a friend of mine to watch over you at the pizza parlor. I hope Pizza Dinosaur doesn't cheat us off with the sale prices and money budgets. *Mona: *place the pizzas on the table* Oh, they alway lose. Even Vanessa alway lose. *Manager Joe: Just take a seat my friend. *Mona: *take a seat* Oh, sure. *Manager Joe: Ms. Mergess need to talk to you. *Mona: Oh, hi there. *Ms. Mergess: Oh, hi Mona. You must be the hard part-time worker of Diamond City. How was school? *Mona: Pretty good. I'm ahead of my classes right now. *Manager Joe: This is a B Lunch, isn't it? *Ms. Mergess: Yes. I'm going to be gone for a week. So you could be in charge of the PTSA while i bring a substitute teacher to take over my class. *Mona: But what are you doing here? Why you need me? *Ms. Mergess: You're my favorite student. I came all the way home to look for you. I also traveled all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom to see my students and trainers to become a hero. *Mona: But Wario needs me. What if he wanted me to make microgames on his own? *Ms. Mergess: Wario is just a old looking plumber who bashes on his nemesis Mario. I wish my hero was here to help so he can teach Wario a lesson. *Mona: But Wario isn't a problem to Mario. All he does is care about money. *Ms. Mergess: That's okay. Hope we can talk more after i get back from my trip. *Mona: Okay, not a problem. *Manager Joe: Please meet me at my office tomorrow morning. *Mona: Okay, i'll be there. *Manager Joe: Great. Now i am going to make a lot of money. *Mona: Thank you. Gotta go. *Ms. Mergess: Wait! Don't ever fail on your test. *Mona: I won't let you down. *Ms. Mergess: Good. You're free to go. *Mona: See ya on the Flipside. *Ms. Mergess: See you on the pizzeria. *Manager Joe: She's a hard working lady miss. I think she should work at a hard working restaurant like McGoomba's or something. *Ms. Mergess: I think the Cheesecake Factory would be better for her. *Manager Joe: That should be good on the job site. (At Wario's House, Wario is seen in a lazy mood, watching the news on the TV as Waluigi is seen cooking some beef on the pan) *Wario: Blah, blah, blah. I don't care. I like WarioWare better than Diamond City News Network! *Waluigi: Come on Wario, we got all day to work on the microgames. Everyone is going to love us and we will be rich. *Wario: I have customers to take care of. *Waluigi: Mario and Luigi? *Wario: No! Not them, i hate those guys. I remember the last time that they beat us at Electrodrome. Shame on them. *Waluigi: Should we get back to business? *Wario: Oh yeah. We're going to make money and we will be rich! *Waluigi: Ha ha ha. Let's eat lunch now. *Wario: Sure thing partner. (After school, Mona ride on her motorcycle to stop by at the Diamond Taxi) *Mona: Hey Dribble and Spitz. *Dribble: Hey Mona, what's up? *Mona: Nothing much. How was work? *Dribble: Work is pretty much great. Fixing cars and stuff. *Spitz: I got the tools going. *Dribble: How was school today? *Mona: School was good. Test was pretty hard. I got a B on it. *Dribble: Ooh, close one. *Spitz: Don't fall to a F. *Mona: I won't let you guys down. *Dribble: But i'm not a teacher. I'm a cabbie! *Spitz: I'm a auto mechanic! *Mona: Cool. Gotta go. Catch ya later tomorrow morning. *Dribble: See you later lady. *Mona: *drive her motorcycle home* *Spitz: Wanna go get lunch? *Dribble: Oh sure. I gotta heat up my dog food. *Spitz: I have cat food on the fridge to heat up. (At Mona's house) *Mrs. Cickleberg: Hi Mona, how was school? *Mona: School was pretty good. I heard Ms. Mergess is going on vacation for a week. I wonder who is going to take charge of her job? *Mrs. Cickleberg: I bet it could be Manager Joe. *Mona: Not Joe. He's my boss. He can't keep both jobs at the same time. I'm focusing on my pizzeria work and stuff. *Mrs. Cickleberg: Manager Joe is one of the greatest workers of all time. He's fast working and he got a master's degree on making ice cream back during his collage days. *Mona: I wish i can be like him. He's like a friend to me. I also have to do work with Wario. *Mrs. Cickleberg: Is that another problem your having? *Mona: No. But what if Wario needs me with something. What if his microgames went down and suddenly, the company goes bankrupt. *Mrs. Cickleberg: You have two jobs at the same time? *Mona: Yeah, but three. School, pizza and microgames work. *Mrs. Cickleberg: You're working hard like a young lady already. No one like you can do this job. *Mona: Yeah, gotta work on my studies. In my room, bye. *Mrs. Cickleberg: Why such a hurry? (At Ms. Mergess' house) *Ms. Mergess: Oh boy, gotta pack all of my stuff. It's time to go on vacation to Isle Delfino. *grab her bags and left the house* TWO DAYS LATER (In the kitchen of Mona's Pizza in a night setting) *Mona: Man, what a night. *Manager Joe: Look like we served all the pizzas to the customers. *Mona: Wanna go watch a movie at the theater? *Manager Joe: Oh sure. I bought tickets to see a Shroob invasion movie. *Mona: Oh yeah. I remember when those Shroobs invaded the planet back in 2005. *Manager Joe: Uh huh. We almost got killed by those UFO ships. *Mona: *open the door outside to the exit* Who taught people believe in aliens? *Manager Joe: I thought Orbulon was the only alien around to visit Diamond City. (As Mona and Manager Joe left the building, a portal suddenly open in which a half-genie with purple hair arrive from falling to a portal as the portal closes) *Shantae: Where am i? Hello? Someone's home? *enter the closet area* Man, i wonder how i got in here? Where would that Risky Boots be? *???: *voice in kitchen room* Hey, who broke into the kitchen. *Shantae: Uh oh. *wear a coat and put on a mop wig on her head, covering most of her hair* *Boy Worker: *open the door* Who goes there? *Shantae: Oh hi, i'm just checking out this wonderful closet you have. *Boy Worker: Well thanks. It's not my closet. I don't want to get Mona into a lot of trouble. *Shantae: Okay, maybe she left to go out with someone. *Boy Worker: *time watch beep* Oh my, my time is up. My work here is done. Gotta go. *Shantae: Well, get your bags going and beat the house. *Boy Worker: Do you work here? I never seen you everywhere since the whole day. *Shantae: Well? *thinking* I'm a critic of a food program site. *Boy Worker: A critic? Cool. I love to be one after i finish high school and collage. Look like i'm leaving for today. Ciao. *left the restaurant* *Shantae: *take off her mop wig* That was close. I wonder what this restaurant have in mind. (In the main area of Mona's Pizza) *Shantae: *take off her coat* This place isn't bad after all. Wait, what's this? *see a letter wrote by Mona to Ms. Mergess* Someone's going on vacation. Look like i need a role to take over. (At the office) *Shantae: Where is that photo i need to cosplay as? *look at the photo at Mona, Manager Joe and Ms. Mergess on a selfie photo together* Ah ha, i know what i can do. (The background song "Hey Hey Hey" by Katy Perry plays in the background. Shantae went to the kitchen to grab a bunch of cheddar in order to design it as hair. In the moment, she paint her nails pink and put on red lip stick on her lips. She look into the mirror and add in make up on her face. She started to wig a long cheesy blonde wig on her head, covering most of her purple hair. She wear a cheese bra on her body and wear a dark teal shirt. She later change her harem pants to blue tan pants and change her heel to brown shoes, making her look like Ms. Mergess.) *Shantae: Oh yeah. I'm Ret-2-Go. (Back at Wario's house, Wario is sleeping on the coach as Waluigi tries to wake him up) *Waluigi: Wario! *Wario: Wait, what? *Waluigi: What is the point of skipping dinner? *Wario: How long was i sleeping for? *Waluigi: 2 hours! You almost burned your made up beef in the pan. *Wario: Oh, my bad. How did the food go? *Waluigi: Pretty go. I wonder how the microgames are going? *Wario: They're doing not-so well. *Waluigi: What? How could you? *Wario: Sorry you ask you that. But it can't be happening. *Waluigi: Why can't we order something at McGoomba's. *Wario: Sound like a great idea. *Waluigi: I hope the Mario brothers didn't get the last chicken nuggets and fries of the day. Time to call. (Someone knocked on the door) *Wario: Who is it? *Waluigi: I bet it's not Mona or something. *Wario: Mona? *open the door* Hello? Whoa. *Shantae: Oh, hi there. *Wario: Is that.....that....that....that Ms. Mergess. *Shantae: Of course it's me. You found the right place for it. *Wario: Woooo weee. Waluigi, come here. *Waluigi: What is going on. Wow, you're hot. *Shantae: Oh thank you. What brings you here? *Wario: I'm up for a date. *Waluigi: Yeah, a easy date for us. *Shantae: Ok. *slap both Wario and Waluigi to the ground* Silly men, i know what they have here. (Inside of the house, Shantae check on the map of Diamond City in Wario's room) *Shantae: Wow, this look like the way to Mona's house. Didn't know he name all of the people on the map. That's a long walk for me. (Shantae left the house in order to find Mona's house with her colored map) *Shantae: Hm....left....right. Nope. I pretend this is a compass to know where i'm going. (Back with Mona and Manager Joe, they left the theater after the movie is over) *Mona: That movie was dope. *Manager Joe: These shroobs almost kill the plumbers at the end. *Mona: I thought Samus was the only space hero in the world. *Manager Joe: I bet Mario was the hero for defeating Princess Shroob. *Mona: Well, i gotta go and my guardian is waiting for me. *Manager Joe: Man, i'm getting tired, gotta get some rest for work tomorrow. *Mona: Oh well, see you at work tomorrow. *Manager Joe: Okay, after school, we make a plan. *Mona: Good movie, huh? *Manager Joe: It was really good. I thought the first ones are the worst. *Mona: I think for me, second ones are the worst. Bye. *Manager Joe: See you later Mona. Great job at work today. (Back at home, a guardian was baking some pastries in the kitchen. Mona came to the house as well.) *Mona: Hi Cickleberg. *Mrs. Cickleberg: Welcome back Mona. What took you so long, you worked all night? *Mona: No. I just came back from seeing a movie. *Mrs. Cickleberg: Oh my, how was it? *Mona: It was good. *Mrs. Cickleberg: Go to sleep now. *Mona: What? But it's a bit early for that? *Mrs. Cickleberg: No buts, it's like 12 in the night time. Please go to bed. *Mona: Fine Mrs. Cickleberg. (At Mona's bedroom) *Mona: What a day for sleep. School, pizza, movies and so much more. *Mrs. Cickleberg: *in the living room* Sleep! *Mona: Fine guardian. *sleep* (Back with Shantae, she arrive at the house outside) *Shantae: Hm...the lights are shutting off. Look like i need to take the other way to get through the window. (Back at Mona's bedroom) *Mona: *still sleeping* Ah, i feel relaxable. *Shantae: *knock on the window* Hi. *Mona: Kay? *Shantae: It's me. Let me in. *Mona: You look different. Your ears look like a eif. *Shantae: Just let me in orange girl. *Mona: Fine. *let Shantae in to the bed* Ms. Mergess, why are you here? *Shantae: Oh, miss, um, what's your name? *Mona: You smell cheesy in here, need a shower or something? *Shantae: Um, no. I'm good. *Mona: I'm Mona. You might have a brain drain or something. *Shantae: No no. No brain drain for me. *sleep* *Mona: Ah, sleepovers. *sleep with Shantae* (The next day) *Shantae: *yawns* What a good night sleep. What is this place? *Mona: Good morning Kay. *Shantae: Oh, what? Oh, hi. *Mona: You seem to be alive. Ready for school? *Shantae: I love school young lady. Teaching is the thing for me. *Mona: It feels good to be a teacher. *Shantae: Yeah. *Mona: Need to use the bathroom before school starts? *Shantae: Oh sure. I gotta check my face and i'll be right back. Bye. *head to the bathroom* *Mona: There's something different about Kay. (At the bathroom) *Shantae: This place look like a modern day setting. I wonder how i got here in the first place? *Mona: Miss, get ready for school. We're going to be late. *Shantae: Don't worry sweetheart, i will be here in just a second. *Mona: Hurry up. I got the keys ready to start the car. *Shantae: Fine. (At the car) *Mona: Where to now? *Shantae: Uh? *Mona: Oh right, the school. *Shantae: Drive to the school right away. *Mona: Okay. *drive the car* (At Diamond City High School, Wario and Waluigi came to visit as volunteers) *Wario: I hate schools. Why did that dog hire us if we didn't apply for a job? *Waluigi: We didn't even have a interview yet. *Wario: Maybe we can follow up. *Waluigi: No. We already have a job now. This is what we are suppose to work at. *Wario: Hey look, i see Mona and- What The? *Waluigi: That the lady who slapped us yesterday. *Wario: Someone is about to get snooty booty. *Waluigi: Ooh. MORE TO COME Trivia *This is the second Mario and Shantae crossover short in the Crossover Omniverse Saga. The first being Genie Crush. *This story use elements from the WarioWare games, although with Mario, Luigi and Waluigi making an appearance. *This Crossover Omniverse Saga story would start Shantae's crossdressing progress (minus Genie Crush). She will do more of these in future stories. *Private from Madagascar make a brief cameo appearance on a date with Tuki in the Mermaid Factory. **This short briefly take place after the events of Penguin Legends in which Private start dating Tuki in the progress. Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers Category:Shorts